pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Club de Fans del Tipo Siniestros
Archivo:Honchkrow_NB.gifBienvenidos a este orgulloso Club Archivo:Honchkrow_NB.gif El Club de los tipos Siniestros Los tipos siniestros son de lo mas utiles nunca hay un equipo hecho sin uno de esto chicos.Pueden ser tan fuertes como unArchivo:Sazandora_NB.gif,Rapidos como Archivo:Weavile_NB.gif,Bellos como Archivo:Umbreon_NB.gif Pokemon que no seran siniestros pero tienen la misma intencion de serlo Pokemon como Archivo:Crobat_NB.gifNos hace pensar en el tipo siniestro otros serian Archivo:Gyarados_NB.gifEstos pokemon son fuertes y aprende la mayoria de ataques del tipo siniestro Miembros Pongan su firma para pertenecer a este club *--Akat....la.oscuridad.es.un.buen.camino 23:32 3 jul 2011 (UTC) *Archivo:Zorua_NB.gifArchivo:Liepard_NB.gif[[Usuario:Dark_Lion|'La oscuridad no se ve,se siente...']][[Historias de un viaje en Isshu|'Estas son']] [[Pokemon High School|'Mis novelas']]Archivo:Choroneko_NB.gifArchivo:Zoroark_NB.gif 18:59 17 feb 2011 (UTC) *[[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 19:01 17 feb 2011 (UTC) *Jose xDRecibire sus mensajes con gusto aca (?) 19:03 17 feb 2011 (UTC) *--[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']][[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'★♪♥The friendship is beautiful you know?♥♪★']]Archivo:Touko mini2.gif 19:05 17 feb 2011 (UTC) *'Black*Matagi' Denjen un mensaje o mueran 8D *--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shikamaru]]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'"Niichan']] 19:17 17 feb 2011 (UTC) *[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'El rarito viciado a Poochyena y Sailor Moon']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Dime friki y lo lamentaras ¬w¬']] 20:44 17 feb 2011 (UTC) *'Archivo:ToonHero_Alonso_Luckx.png ♪☼♫↑Alonso↑♫☼♪♪♫Mensaje♫♪ @♠@ Quieres convetirte en vampiro? Gijinkas a montón!'Archivo:2Toonz_Alonso.png 23:40 17 feb 2011 (UTC) *--Archivo:Togekiss_OCPA.png•̊El entrenador aéreo...•̊♪♫Si no te contesto♪♫•̊Archivo:Pidgeot_OCPA.png 00:29 18 feb 2011 (UTC) *αтѕυуα★ѕнιяσυ-¢нαη' 12:58 18 feb 2011 (UTC)' *★Neru★'★KIRA★ 14:51 18 feb 2011 (UTC)PikaNeko★Neru★'★KIRA★ 14:51 18 feb 2011 (UTC) *Archivo:Mijumaru_icon.gif [[Usuario:KingDragon 5|'King♫']] (~) [[Usuario Discusión:KingDragon 5|'La la la la hablame•(?)']] (~) [[New Ishuu|'No te olvides de leer♫ ']] (~) [[Esperando el fin|'No esperes el fin(?)•']] (~) [[Campamento de Rock|'Paradise city•(?)']] Archivo:Mijumaru_icon.gif 15:06 18 feb 2011 (UTC) *-- Maca =3 dime lo quie quieras! nya! 16:07 18 feb 2011 (UTC) *Archivo:Sara mini sprite 2.png[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']]Archivo:Sara mini sprite 2.png 16:20 18 feb 2011 (UTC) *[[Usuario:Zoroark mix|'Zoro...Darkk']] · [[Usuario:Zoroark mix|'=La oscuridad te persigue']] 18:37 18 feb 2011 (UTC) * [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] 14:04 19 feb 2011 (UTC) * Archivo:ToonsHero_Joe.png↘•̊KevV 愛•̊Message•̊↗光Archivo:Yoh_Solo_Uso_de_Yoh_Mini.png 00:16 20 feb 2011 (UTC) * Cata/SuShi * ✿ Mis mensajes aquí...Mi guardería …Ayuda a Sana-San * Escribo historias de terror,¿quieres escuchar una? 23:53 3 jul 2011 (UTC) *--Sara Carrying of the Darkness... 14:49 4 oct 2012 (UTC) *Archivo:Charizard NB.gifButterfreee (Deja tu Mensaje ;D) Archivo:Charizard NB.gif 15:45 4 oct 2012 (UTC) *Archivo:Luka_icon.gifMi fuego interno.Se está apagandoArchivo:Miku_icon.gif 15:16 20 oct 2012 (UTC) *leftLa oscuridad se acerca. ¿Escaparas o lucharas hasta el final? * *Femenino,el mejor genero (discusión) 19:18 30 nov 2012 (UTC) Rifa Podran participar por el Pokemon Siniestro de esta semana solo eligan un numero del 1 al 10 sin repetir El pokemon de esta semana sera:Archivo:Sazandora_NB.gif #El 8 e3e Black/Matagi/Mima x3 Soy un zoroark si no me dejas un mensaje te comeré :33 (?) 06:56 2 may 2011 (UTC) #El 2 Sara Carrying of the Darkness... 20:38 6 oct 2012 (UTC) #El 1 Archivo:Charizard NB.gifButterfreee (Deja tu Mensaje ;D) Archivo:Charizard NB.gif 23:50 6 oct 2012 (UTC) #El 3 Archivo:Umbreon_mini.gif La oscuridad se acerca. ¿Escaparas o lucharas hasta el final? #El 9 Femenino,el mejor genero (discusión) 19:19 30 nov 2012 (UTC) # Test de nuestra organizacion comunidad *Test 1:Que pokemon siniestro eres *Cuanto sabes de los Pokemon Siniestros Este Club Patrocina El Centro De Adocion Luna Nuva Adopta a los Pokemon Sin familia o abandonados y Dales un Hogar Hermoso Categoría:Club de Fans